19Again
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Zuko and Katara have drifted apart over the years of their marriage, forgetting everything they went through and fought for to start a life together. They both know they're on the brink of divorce. But when they use soap that their grandson gave them, they find that they've turned into 19 year old teenagers, along with the rest of the gaang. Will Katara and Zuko find a way to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone :D**

**This is your girl D. Amethyst with a modern Zutara. If you have any ideas or comments please leave a review, here are ages the pairings are on the summary. Now this story is like the movie 17 Again only with the Avatar Gaang and some of my ideas in the story. The only thing is instead of 17 they're all going to be 19 and all the gang turns 19. Leave reviews and tell me what you think. **

**Also a special thanks to my BETA Lara Casperson.**

**~This chapter has been revised and edited~**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Mzia! Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be here any minute!" 19 year-old Kenshi yelled to his sister through the bathroom door. Kenshi hated when his sister took her time getting ready. _'What do girls do, in the bathroom anyways?'_ Kenshi asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by the honking of a car horn. Mzia ran out the bathroom still in her pajamas and ran down the stairs Kenshi right behind her. Their parents Zarrina and Sonam were the first ones to open the door and when they did it was a huge mistake. They heard the arguments of Zuko and Katara, their parents. Zarrina only sighed in disappointment.

"I guess the marriage counseling _didn't _work." Mzia whispered to her brother who only shrugged in response. He was intrigued by any arguments, which he probably got from his Aunt Lin, Toph's daughter. Mzia finally turned her attention to her squabbling grandparents.

"Zuko! I told you 50 times, if we took the express way, we would be here faster!" Katara Agni yelled at her husband as she grabbed her own luggage.

"Katara, calm down! I think that the route we took was faster! Now stop complaining, we're already here!" Zuko commanded. Katara huffed and turned her attention to her daughter and son-in-law, who were giving the two weird looks.

Zarrina smiled at her two parents and gave them a hug. Zarrina pulled back first and noticed that her parents were keeping a distance between themselves, and Zarrina gave another soft sigh. Over the years, Katara and Zuko's relationship had changed it had started when he had to take over the Agni Kai business, after his father passed. His new occupation caused him to go to different meetings, leaving Katara and Zarrina alone for the majority of the time. Zarrina was brought from her sad childhood thoughts as she saw Katara take a good look at her full-grown, 43-year-old daughter and smiled.

Katara couldn't believe Zarrina now had her own family and the sight was heartwarming, but it soon turned back to the same rude awakening as Katara remembered why she was mad in the first place.

"Zarrina, I wish we could have gotten here sooner but someone had to be an ass-hat the whole trip! Not to mention, we got lost and _he_wouldn't ask for the damn directions." Katara exclaimed more angrily than before. Zuko only gave a grunt and rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't a pain in the ass during the entire trip, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Zuko yelled.  
Zarrina shook her head. "Mom, Dad, you guys are here to bond with your family and try not to argue while you're here." Zarrina spoke. She smiled as her husband Sonam, who picked up the luggage and walked up the stairs, hoping to avoid the heated conflict of his wife's parents. Zuko and Katara only smiled briefly at the kind gesture that Sonam showed. Zuko turned and squeezed his daughter's shoulders and her eyes sparkled.

"You've grown up so fast."Zuko said proudly to Zarrina.

"You wouldn't know that." Katara managed to say through clenched teeth. The two gave rude glares to one another.

"Sheesh, tension anyone?" Kenshi spoke loudly and received a smack in the head from Mzia. Zuko only grunted and stormed passed all of them. Mzia shook her head and finally turned to her grandmother.

"We missed you Gran-gran." Mzia said lovingly. Katara gave her grandchildren a warm hug.

"Hey Mom, we're going outside." Kenshi and Mzia said in unison. Their mother only nodded and the two walked out, closing the door behind them.

That left only Katara and Zarrina and the two made their way to the couch. Katara was mentally preparing for Zarrina's lectures. Ever since Zarrina had turned 20 she had tried to force her parents into seeing a marriage counselor. That ended extremely badly, with her parents starting to argue tenfold which increased, resulting in the counselor having a heart attack. Zarrina pushed that memory aside and turned to her mother to start her lecture. Katara didn't say a single word, simply grabbing a silver canister out of her purse to prepare for her daughter's speech on love and marriage.

"Mom, why are you acting like this?" Zarrina asked her mother openly.

"Zarrina, there are a lot of things that I don't want to discuss now. I know you're trying to help with the counseling, but we all know how that ended, dearest." Katara replied, dodging the question and drank from the canister. She coughed and spit the strong liquid out into her glass and set it back down on the table. She turned to her daughter, seeing the hurt in her eyes and sighed.

"He's just so…."

_**Flip to Zuko**_

"Infuriating! Obnoxious!" Zuko exclaimed as his son-in-law helped him unpack. Sonam honestly hated when his wife's parents came over. Every day was filled with stress and arguments when they arrived. Not to mention his father-in-law still scared him, especially with the scar he had over his eye. But he just let the ranting continue, and sighed helplessly. _'Great Tui and La'_ Sonam thought to himself. He finally pushed aside his problems and continued to listen to the rant.

"Maybe Katara and I should just end it." Zuko finally said as his lips formed into a deep frown, and his eyes watered, but no tears fell.

"With all those years of marriage, you can't just wash it down the drain… Father-in law." Sonam said bravely. Zuko snorted and pushed Sonam to the side.

"What do you know anyways? And it's Mr. Agni to you!" Zuko bellowed and stalked out of the room. Sonam clenched his teeth, for he had spent 5 years calling his father-in-law Mr. Agni, and just two months ago was he allowed to call him father-in-law. He just sighed and continued unpacking luggage.

"Let the hell begin." Sonam whispered

_**Flip to Kenshi**_

"So, what project are you exactly working on?" Mzia said to her brother as they were in his "lab", which was really just the garage. Kenshi only smiled and continued to type.

"I just like to work on experiments…" he stated matter-of-factly. Mzia rolled her eyes and turned to see a pot boiling over. She shook Kenshi nervously.

"I-Is that supposed to happen?" she asked her brother, frantically. The foam started to come out more quickly, bound to explode.

"Shit!" they both said in unison. They sprinted out of the garage and a resounding _**boom**_ followed them. Their parents and grandparents ran out the house worried expressions on their faces.

After a long lecture and talking of a punishment, the fire department had arrived and took care of the situation, leaving everyone shocked and on edge. Especially since Katara and Zuko were arguing again.

"Kenshi, you're grounded for 3 months! You'll start your punishment by cleaning the garage immediately! Right, after you clean the bathrooms and everything else in the part of the house that _wasn't_ blown up by your 'experiments'." Sonam yelled angrily. Kenshi huffed but obeyed.

_**-3 hours Later-**_

"It's almost time for Grandma's bath." Zarrina yelled up the stairs to her son, who was now cleaning the bathrooms.

"Alright Mom, I've already changed Grandpa's soap bar, and I'm almost done in here!" Kenshi yelled back. He had grabbed a new soap bar and set it on the soap holder thingamabob near the tub. Thank goodness he found the extra soap in the garage and it didn't seem damaged from the explosion. He finally walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. Little did he know, his explosive experiment had bubbled over and dripped into the two soap boxes.

Katara had finally settled down in the tub and relaxed in the warm water. She lathered herself with the "soap" and began to rinse off. She wanted her marriage with Zuko to be stronger than ever, but she didn't want to let her guard down again. She quickly pushed all her emotions to the side and finally put on her gown and robe and went to bed, slowly falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the next room, Zuko had just finished his shower and gotten settled as well as he was thinking of what his marriage will turn into. _'A divorce, right after our vacation'_, he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Katara woke up enjoying her good night's sleep. She didn't want anything to get her down today. She pulled back the covers and noticed her legs weren't as chubby and her feet looked younger, so did her hands. She stood slowly and walked over to the mirror, and immediately screamed.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed and for a minute, she thought she heard the sound of her husband's voice as well.

**So what do you guys think? I know I may have rushed it, but I will find a beta or rewrite the chapter later. I enjoy PM's of what you thought and comments so please leave your review.**

**-Your girl D. Amethyst**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello readers: D Thanks for the reviews, I know the first chapter was a little rushed and had some grammatical errors but I will fix them. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… sadly.**

**~This chapter has been edited by my Beta Lara Caspersen~**

* * *

Katara looked at herself in the mirror again, for the fifth time. She took a deep breath and tried to convince herself it's just a dream.

"Okay, this… is just a dream, so all I have to do is just… wake myself up." She said and gave a nervous smile. She slapped herself twice with no change in her young features. She turned her back toward the mirror and took a deep breath.

"This is all a dream. When I turn around, I'll be back to my 67 year old self." She said nervously. She chanted a little prayer and crossed her fingers. She turned dangerously slow, to face the mirror and shrieked. _**'So, it's not a dream.'**_ She stated to herself. She lowered her hands, to her backside and felt more of a boost and smiled proudly.

"Definitely not a dream, but I do look good." She cooed, posing several times in front of the mirror, liking the improved reflection. She squealed excitedly and started to dance. "I need new clothes…."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"What the hell is going on?" Zuko asked himself, touching his face in the mirror. He had come to terms that he was indeed back into his 19 year old body again. He touched his chest and then his chiseled and defined six pack.

"Okay, I guess I do know what's going on." he stated. "How am I going to get out of here?" he asked himself. His panic and frustrations ended when a sly smile formed on his lips. "Wait, until Katara sees this. She's not going to believe it, and I'm younger than her now." Zuko snickered. He walked out of his guest bedroom and down the hall, an extra jump in his step. He stood right in front of her bedroom door, and gave a knock. The door opened and he still held his smirk.

"Guess-"he trailed off when he saw Katara, completely at a loss of words. She was, in fact, back into her 19 year old form as well. Her body was already curvy for a 67 year old woman, but now she was more bodacious. Her skin was back to its natural tanned glow and there were no wrinkles in her pretty face. She wore a white tee-shirt with a black sketching of Metallica followed by black skinny jeans and black boots. Her chocolate brown hair was now in a high ponytail. Her makeup was natural but made her face have an extra glow to it. She pulled a blue cardigan over the shirt and raised a brow at Zuko, who tried to form words from his mouth but couldn't.

"K-Katara?" he finally managed to say.

"Who else could it possibly be, Zuko?" she asked teasingly. Her smile turned into a deep frown. She remembered when she and Zuko were this exact age. All they did was travel together and have fun. They also had a stronger relationship back then. She turned to look at him and then folded her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Zuko took hint at the irritation and anger in her youthful voice, and then he scowled.

"What do you mean, 'What do you want?' Katara, we're in the bodies of 19 year old teenagers!" he said, reverting back to panicking. Katara rolled her eyes.

"You sound like an idiot sometimes. We _are_ 19 year olds!" Katara stated plainly, but she grew more irritated when Zuko didn't say a word. "Zuko, we can have fun, we're young again. Plus this can give us a chance to fix our relationship and fall in love all over again." Katara said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Katara, sometimes you can be so full of it! This is a bad situation we're in. It never ends well, especially for us."

Katara's shoulders dropped and she gave a small pout and he could see the hurt in her blue eyes. She just walked past him and down the stairs. He was still giving protests, but she continued to walk. She stopped dead in her tracks when she and Zuko saw their granddaughter Mzia sitting on the couch, reading a magazine while their grandson Kenshi was hanging up another portrait for their parents. Mzia flipped the page, but paused and stood slowly seeing the two "strangers" in the house, getting in a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you wearing my clothes?" Mzia exclaimed. Katara looked at Zuko then Mzia and only gave a smile as an explanation. After all, what could she say?

Kenshi turned to see what was going on. "Hey Grandma and Grandpa," he said and he continued to hammer in the portrait. His eyes widened and as the hammer came in contact with his thumb, he howled in pain. He stepped off the ladder, nursing his swollen thumb, and turned back to his grandparents and gawked. He looked at his sister, who was still questioning the two.

"Okay, you two look exactly like our grandparents, only… younger" Mzia swallowed her fear and still held her position.

"If we wanted to attack you, you'd have already been tied to that chair over there." Zuko mentioned in his raspy voice, motioning to the chair placed in the corner. Mzia got out of her bending stance, and eyed the two again and turned back to look at the portraits.  
"Whoa, it really is you guys." Mzia stated.

"Duh, dumb-dumb! It took you 5 minutes to figure it out. I'm going to ice my broken thumb, or ask Uncle Sokka what he would do." Kenshi stated and ran to the kitchen. Mzia turned back to speak to her grandparents, but was cut off when the front door opened. She turned to see her mother, Zarrina, digging around in her purse without looking up.

"I forgot something, which I need for work." Zarrina explained and looked up. She almost screamed when she saw two younger looking versions of her parents, instead choosing to stare them down.

"Now look at the portraits… then back at us." Katara said knowing the routine. Zarrina did exactly that and promptly screamed. She was scared out of her wits and she screamed one more time before closing the front door and locking it.

"What in Tui's name is going on here?" Zarrina screeched. "Answer me, damn it!"

"Don't give us that tone, young lady! We're trying to find out the same thing." Katara snapped back. Zarrina rolled her eyes. She thought for a moment, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. Her parents sat on the couch along with Mzia and waited for Zarrina's ideas and thoughts.

"Maybe, we're all dreaming-"

Katara held up a hand to silence her daughter.

"Well, until we find out what's going on, we should enjoy this." Katara smiled brightly. A devilish grin formed on Zarrina, Kenshi, and Mzia's faces. Zarrina looked at her two parents.

"Well, too bad… young lady," she replied, slightly hesitant, "You have to go to and enroll for freshman year in college." Zarrina stated matter-of-factly. Zuko snickered loudly, but it came to an instant halt when Zarrina glared him down.

"You have to go too, Dad! Education is important." Zarrina smiled wickedly and sighed happily.

"Now, listen here Zarrina-" Zuko started.

"No…young man, you are 19, I presume, and I am 43. Therefore, I order you to go to that enrollment office. Unless you want a spanking or to be grounded for the rest of your life!" Zarrina teased. Zuko and Katara sighed and huffed. "Fine." They both said in unison. They were going to walk right out the door, until they saw familiar-looking teenagers run inside the house, all in a state of panic.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on! Or, I can kick your ass right now!" a beautiful, petite, raven haired woman yelled.

"Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki? What are you all doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I think the better question is 'why are we all in our 19 year-old bodies?'" Aang asked.

They all turned as they heard a "Whoops," from Kenshi as he held up a bar of soap and began to run.

* * *

**Well readers, I hope you liked this chapter. Peace out.**

**XOXO D. Amethyst.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Zutara fanfic readers. :D Thank you so much for leaving reviews, I really appreciate them. :D Here is the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender…. WE KNOW ALREADY! Sheesh**

Chapter 3

Kenshi ran quickly, with the box of soap in hand but tripped over a long chord, and fell flat on his face. Toph, and the others had caught up with him, staring him down. "Kenshi? What's going on here?" Zarrina asked worriedly.

Kenshi sighed and swallowed a lump in his throat before explaining. "Well, I talked to Uncle Sokka the day the garage went… kaplooey! He said that he needed bars of soap, so I obliged and dropped some off. I don't know, how Toph, and Aang got changed though." Kenshi explained honestly.

Zarrina cleared her throat. "Alright, we can figure this out. Kenshi, you can make an antidote."

"Uh yeah, it'll take like 2 months at the least." Kenshi said.

"Yeah, yeah! Since we're all young again, I'm going to have fun!" Toph exclaimed. Zarrina had a grin on her face and her arms folded on her chest.

"Why are you grinning at us like that?" Sokka asked

**XOXOXOXO**

"You stupid ass, you just had to ask her." Toph groaned as they closed their lockers. Sokka licked his tongue out, but Toph only pinched him causing him to scream angrily.

"Wow, I never thought I would see this place again." Aang was excited about this more than anyone. The Elements University, had a hard and strict curriculum, and Aang always got straight A's, he never failed. The rest had B's but for Sokka he just got stuck with D's, much to his efforts.

"WhatEVER, Aang your only saying that cuz' you had a straight A grade point average. Anyway… what are you staring at SugarQueen?"Toph asked nosily. They all noticed Katara and Zuko were staring at certain lockers, and sighed. That was where, Katara and Zuko first met. This college was full of good memories, but it also reminded the couple of how their relationship went downhill. Besides, old memories the school day went pretty good. And for the first time, Zuko and Katara smiled at each other, it had been years since they shared a smile together. Maybe it was a beginning of a new relationship, or maybe not.

**XOXOXOXO**

Zuko was in the college theatre with Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They were working on "Romeo and Juliet". Big coincidence. Zuko was the understudy for Romeo, while Katara had the part of Juliet, and another guy name Jang was playing Romeo. Jang and Katara had to practice the kissing scene a total of five times. He watched with jealousy and anger but got in a quick defensive stance as he turned to see Toph with a sly grin on her lips.

"You okay, Sparky? You seem jumpy?" Toph asked.

"Toph, damn you! I'm watching the scene."

"Oh go and feed that shit, to someone else Sparky! Your vibrations are sending off anger." Toph laughed loudly at his sudden vibration of embarrassment.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked angrily changing the conversation.

"Puh- lease, Sparky I always skipped classes. If you haven't noticed, the textbooks, the classes, and the teachers don't do it for me." Toph replied irritation in her voice. The two shared a short conversation, as Katara's scene continued to go on, and finally ended. Katara felt the need urgency, to speak with Zuko. She walked behind the curtains, and saw Zuko flirting with a girl. She saw her kiss Zuko's lips and almost fainted right there. Zuko smiled at the girl and saw Katara's hurt face.

"Katara-" he started.

Katara ran out before he could say anything, and ignored him for the rest of the day.

**XOXOXOXO**

It had been 5 days since, the "incident" between Zuko and Vanessa Quan. Katara stood in her bedroom, putting on jewelry.

"Gran- Gran? Did you take my velvet blue boots?" Mzia asked her grandmother, but immediately paused, as she saw how sexy her grandmother looked. She eyed her up and down, and smiled. She wore a black tee- shirt, black denim jeans, and her granddaughter's boots. She also put on a deep blue leather bolero.

"Yeah. I just needed to borrow some more clothes; I will be downstairs in a sec." Katara promised her granddaughter. She put on lip gloss as Mzia walked out the room, and almost burst into tears, as Zuko walked in the room.

"Zuko, leave me alone." She stated harshly.

Zuko sighed. "Katara, it's not what you think. That girl kissed me and yeah I smile but I never got that from you." He yelled.

"Oh please, you always got a smile from me, always you know why, because we always had sex… so don't you dare say I don't smile or didn't" she yelled at him. Zuko had a sly smile on his face, and walked over to Katara.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you… and sex doesn't seem like a bad idea." He said and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She pulled away and shook her head. "Stay away from me! I'm serious Zuko… I'm mad at you." Katara protested as she ran around the room Zuko right behind her. She crawled over the bed and to the other side but was too late, as Zuko pounced on her. They shared a laugh and their faces were so close together. Katara squirmed under him and tried to avoid eye contact. Every time she looked into his golden eyes she always gave in.

"Katara, we can fix our relationship… us, I promise." Zuko said honestly. Katara smiled slightly and he leaned in closer, and the two shared a passionate kiss. Katara moaned as he placed tiny kisses on her neck.

"Zuko…" she moaned in his ear. He smiled with pride and kissed her lips again. Suddenly the door swung open, Kenshi and Mzia came in and screamed In unison.

"OH MY GOD! MY FRICKIN' EYES!" Kenshi screamed. Mzia laughed at her brother's reaction. He was blushing as well as his two grandparents, who were still on top of the covers.

"Kenshi, Mzia. Where are you. Your supposed to be doing your chores." Mzia exclaimed as she came up the stairs. She walked in the room, and saw her parents.

"What's going on?" Zarrina asked, as she saw her parents move off the bed. Zuko snorted and rolled his eyes.

"None of your business. Don't you have to go to work!" he yelled.

Now it was Zarrina's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh yeah. Your grounded! Both of you!" she yelled. "Now get your asses to moving, and help do the chores!" Zarrina ordered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review. Any ideas please PM me **

**Peace out **

**D. Amethyst**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in a while please forgive me.**

**Zuko: They should shoot you in the ass *snickers***

**Me: I will delete you right out of this story and turn this into a Kataang!**

**Zuko: *shuts up***

**Me: Thank you. Now say it.**

**Zuko: Dazzling Amethyst does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… like Zuko said.**

**Chapter 4**

**Katara**

Everyone had been busy with chores, since that morning. Luckily, tomorrow would be a Saturday, and she could just relax and hang out with the gang. She had also told Zuko she would give their relationship a chance, after what happened earlier that morning, in the bedroom. Though there was still little progress between them. She sighed as she saw a spider fly come through the window. She quickly slapped it down, and almost screamed when she saw her daughter walk in the parlor. She was wearing a red summer dress, and lilac flats. Much to Katara's surprise, the red dress was given to her when she was a child. She must have gotten it altered; Zuko had given her the dress when she was only four. Katara eyed her daughter; the red was the perfect shade for Zarrina's skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Zarrina asked a smile plastered on her face. Katara gave a small smile. Her daughter always loved to interfere even as a child. She was just born nosy she guessed. She looked in Zarrina's eyes, and cupped her cheek, a tear falling down.

"Mom. What's wrong?"

"I love you so much; you've become a successful young woman. I just wished, two parents could have raised you instead of one." Katara cried. Zarrina touched her mother's hand, and held it tightly.

"Mom you and dad both raised me. Everything that has happened in my life, made me who I am. I wouldn't have it any other way, that's a promise." Zarrina confessed openly. Katara gave her a soft smile, and removed her hand from her daughter's cheek.

"I'm going to see if Kenshi started the antidote, hopefully everything changes when Sonam comes back." Zarrina added before leaving. Katara had forgotten that her son-in-law had gone on a business trip, to handle some merchandise plans. She turned to walk out the parlor, and saw her granddaughter running her mouth off to a friend. Kids these days always rise up the phone bills. She saw it was only 8:00, and decided it was time for her bath. She walked past Zuko's room and heard heavy metal music, inside the room. She remembered when they had gone to a heavy metal concert when they were dating, way back. She wondered would their relationship always be the same; full of arguments and disagreements, or a loving and understanding relationship. She shook the thought as she heard the sound of footsteps, coming close from the inside. She looked around, and ran toward her bathroom, going inside, and slamming the door behind her.

_5 minutes later_

Katara slipped into the soothing warm water. She had filled it with lotus and peach blossoms. The fragrance had a enticing scent, that warmed her insides. She gave a relaxed sigh; she put in her earplugs and pushed play on her MP3. She listened to a traditional water tribe theme, and felt as if she was at home. The day had been so eventful for her, thinking of Zuko made her blush, and even made a warm feeling come between her legs. In fact she was so relaxed she didn't hear the knocking on the door.

**Zuko**

Surprises were every where in Zuko's life, first his wife finally accepted to give their relationship another chance, and his grandson wanted him to join his basketball team at school. He let out a low chuckle, as he finally turned off his music. For a minute he thought he heard the patter of feminine footsteps, scurry from in front of his door. It was probably just Mzia, wanting to read a lovey dovey magazine. Why does Zarrina let her read that shit? After five minutes, Zuko walked out his bedroom and walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He held his soap and towel in hand, and knocked on the door, he heard no response and finally walked in. His breath was caught in his throat as he saw, Katara. She looked beautiful, really relaxed which was a surprise for him. He walked closer, realizing she had earplugs in. A sly smile came upon his perfect lips, and he began to slip out of his clothes. Thank Agni the tub was huge; she wouldn't be able to notice he had slipped inside. He sat completely in front of her watching her facial expressions.

**Katara**

The water tribe theme was exhilarating, she felt so full of energy. She moved her feet around, and she noticed she felt something soft, turn incredibly hard in an instant. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Zuko sucking in his breath. She saw her foot was still on his full nine inch length. She quickly removed her foot and screamed. She stood quickly, and was in such a hurry, she tripped and fell onto the cold tiled floor.

"Katara," Zuko said stoically. "we have been married a long time, I've seen you naked before."

Katara tried to form coherent words but couldn't, she felt her anger boil over.

"Bastard." She cried out. She grabbed her robe, and put it on her body belting it. She opened the door, and bolted out. She saw Kenshi walk up the large staircase holding the soap he experimented on.

"Don't worry gran! I will have the antidote ready in like 2 months or-" he stopped as he saw his grandfather walk out the bathroom right behind her, a towel wrapped around his lower body. Kenshi started to wail instantly.

"This is so disgusting. At least have enough frickin' respect, that other people are in this house!" he cried and ran back down the stairs. Mzia opened her bedroom door holding her cellphone and car keys.

"I'm going to work," she started before she looked up from her cellphone screen. She saw her grandparents wet but covered. She burst out laughing, much to their embarrassment. She pointed at her two grandparents then the bathroom.

"You guys going at it in the bathroom?" she asked as she still continued laughing. She walked to the first step but turned shaking her finger at the two, mockingly scolding them.

"Now, now you two," she teased. "I hope your using protection." She continued to laugh as she made it down the stairs. Leaving a red faced Katara and Zuko. Katara huffed angrily and walked into her bedroom Zuko right behind her.

"Why did you come into the bathroom? You ass!" Katara accused.

Zuko only scoffed. "You said to give our relationship a chance." He teased playing with the belt of her robe. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I meant intimacy, not sex. You're an idiot." She said and pushed him away. She gasped as Zuko dropped his towel, revealing his naked glory. A deeper blush blossomed over her cheeks.

"Y-you dropped your towel." She stuttered. Zuko only began to attack her neck with butterfly kisses. She moaned in a pleased response and decided to just wing it. He smelled of fire and cinnamon, the perfect scent that she had fell to love. He began to untie her robe as he now placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Zuko…" she moaned into the kiss. He finally had the chance to lay her down, and began to kiss her full breasts that he had come to know very well. She loved his delicate but sensuous touch. She had already become wet in her nether regions and could no longer wait.

"Zuko, I need you now!" she cried out. Zuko placed his erect member at her entrance, but was interrupted as Zarrina knocked on the door. Zuko growled loudly and removed himself from a disappointed Katara. Without thinking she saw him grab her robe, put it on himself, and belted it. He finally opened the door, and saw his beautiful daughter's jaws drop. She burst out laughing clutching her sides, as she saw her father in a silk light blue robe with white floral embroidery. Little did he know his daughter was holding an Elementpad, (like a MiPad) and on the screen was a laughing Sonam. Zuko growled angrily and pointed at the screen.

"You better not say a word about this or I will burn your ass to a crisp." He yelled. Sonam only licked his tongue out.

"I'm not there right now," Sonam yelled. But he backed down when he saw his father in law give the famous enraged stare. "sir." Sonam added to his last comment. Zuko only gave a small smile knowing his intimidation still put people on edge. Zarrina only rolled her eyes.

"You know that robe actually makes you look like a slut." Zarrina joked with Zuko. He growled and ran back into his room and slammed the door.

"Sorry Zuzu." Zarrina continued remembering that was her Aunt Azula's favorite nick name for him. Zuko yelled a few curse words in his room and threw the now charred blue robe on the ground. Zarrina only sighed and continued to talk to her husband on the Elementpad. While Katara only thought to herself.

'I can't believe that happened.' She thought her nether regions still wet and aching. She sighed in disappointment, as she got out her vibrator. He would definitely be getting a visit tonight.

**Hope you guys liked Zutara smexy times lol. I hope you guys liked this and sorry for the wait. You read you review so don't forget to review or Zuko will shoot your ass.**

**Zuko: *clicks gun* **

**Love you guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've had no inspiration for this story lately but I pushed through so I hope you like it. Also I've been able to update mostly all of my stories today since I'm looking out for my grandfather. He's an alcoholic… okay enough about my personal problems and on with the story. So I felt the need to put a lot of sexual tension in this chapter and who knows you might get a lemon… maybe. Also I have a lot of sexual tens… you know what on with the story! Also some classic comedy of the one and only Kenshi. **

**Kenshi: *snickers* D. Amethyst has sexual tension**

**Me: Shut up, Kenshi. *smacks***

**Kenshi: Whatever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender… If I did I would buy every shoe on **

Chapter 5

Katara had struggled to get to sleep several times throughout the night. The vibrator failed to please her. What she needed was Zuko, he only could satiate her. She sat up in the large bed and turned on her lamp. Stupid Zuko and his good looks. She hurriedly scampered around the room and put on a long robe and belted it, and hurried out of the room. It was midnight so everyone should be asleep by now. She eased her way down to the last room in the hallway and took a deep breath. She opened the door quickly, stepping inside the dim room. She was about to take off her robe but quickly tightened it, seeing Kenshi deep into his homework. She didn't understand why her teenage grandson did his work at the very last minute.

"Gran-Gran? What are you doing in here?" he asked turning around to face his grandmother. He quickly undimmed the lights and turned to his wide eyed grandmother. He turned off his desk lamp as well, and watched her every move.

"I-I was just looking for your grandfather." She admitted slowly. Kenshi raised a brow but kept his suspicions to himself.

"I traded rooms with him. He says this room feels awkward so he's sleeping in my room," Kenshi explained until realization hit him. "which is right across from…yours." He had a look of repugnance on his features.

"Eeeeeewww! Is that why you came in her? You wanted to… Oh Agni please help me! This is disgusting, your like a sex crazed freak." He cried. Katara walked right over and smacked Kenshi in his head. No one talked to her like that, not to mention it was embarrassing. She walked out of his room in shame. Kenshi on the other hand had planned to avoid his grandmother. Finally Katara had fell into slumber as she lay down on her bed. She could only dream of Zuko.

-8:00-

"Morning everyone." Zarrina said brightly. Katara noticed her daughter was wearing pink pajamas. She knew something was going on and intended to find out. Her daughter never wore pink, unless she was excited or happy. Everyone one else was eating breakfast though.

"So gran-gran I think we should shop for some clothes today." Mzia said brightly as she bit into a piece of toast. Katara only shook her head. Today was Saturday, she and Zuko would be alone in the house. Mzia was going shopping of course, Kenshi was going to soccer practice, and Zarrina was going to a yoga class. She wanted to do a victory dance right in the kitchen. She looked at Zuko who was eating his eggs casually. She loved his eating manners; she didn't understand how someone could hang around Sokka and earn bad eating habits and manners. She saw him meet her gaze. His eyes filled with lust but at the same time held gentleness. Kenshi was the last one who came down the stairs, quickly grabbing his backpack. Katara noticed he was avoiding all contact with her.

"Kenshi would you like some breakfast-" Katara started but was interrupted with his quick answer.

"No!" he screamed and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Mzia can you _please_ take me to soccer practice?" he pleaded. Mzia gave a long sigh but finally agreed to it. She grabbed her things and walked over to her brother.

"Have you started to work on the antidote Kenshi?" Zarrina asked her son as she ate her eggs vehemently. Katara grimaced.

"Y-yeah I'm running tests, all of that good stuff. Bye!" he bolted out grabbing Mzia in the process.

"So I'm going to the court with Sokka." Zuko announced. Katara immediately snapped her face to meet his. No, no, no. This could not be happening, she needed stress relief. She needed Zuko. Her heart and body longed for his touch. She immediately folded her arms angrily.

"I'm pregnant!" Zarrina yelled out of the blue. Her parents looked at her shock in their eyes. Zarrina only squirmed in her seat excitedly.

"I'm two months pregnant." She said again. Katara held a look of excitement, while Zuko growled in annoyance. Zuko gave a quick 'congratulations' and bolted to the door. Katara quickly followed him out the door wondering why he was so abrupt about their daughter's pregnancy. She pulled his arm holding it.

"Zuko what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Zuko only gave Katara a hard look.

"Nothing at all. I'm leaving now." He said.

"Zuko I wanted to spend some time with you." She cooed and placed her hands on his shoulders. A wild look formed in her blue eyes and a sensuous smile on her lips. She noticed Zuko's eyes grow wide, and his immediately darkened with lust. He captured her lips with his. Their tongues battled for dominance earning soft moans from Katara. Zuko was the first to pull back shock on his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I just needed you to know we have the house all to ourselves."

"What am I? A fucking piece of meat?" they heard Zarrina asked as she came out fully clothed. She rolled her eyes at her parents and chuckled softly. She waved a goodbye informing them she had to go and get a checkup. She entered her vehicle and drove off. Finally. Zuko led Katara into the house, and they quickly shared another kiss, undoing each other's clothes as fast as they could. ***I know I'm evil*** they sighed in defeat as the door opened, and in came Mzia.

"What the hell do you want?" the two teenaged grandparents asked angrily. Mzia rolled her eyes at the two and grabbed her cellphone.

"Just forgot my cell, no need to fuck out." She stated and licked her tongue out at the two. A wicked smirk grew on her face.

"I'm going upstairs." She said walking to the steps.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked angrily.

"Well I already dropped Kenshi off. And I decided the mall isn't good enough for me today. So I'm going upstairs." Mzia smiled and walked up the stairs. Katara and Zuko sighed in defeat. Right now their lives sucked and they needed some alone time. Katara had the perfect place and idea in mind. She had to go to the only one she knew that could help.

Sokka.

**Ugh I don't like how this chapter turned out. But I hope you liked it please review, give me any opinions I appreciate the support.**


End file.
